Exagerado? Só com você
by Nathi-Evans
Summary: Um baile, lírios...Finalmente Tiago teve coragem de se declarar totalmente a Lílian. No que será que isso vai dar?


**Exagerado, só com você...**

Pronto. Era agora ou nunca. Era o último baile deles e ele tinha que fazer isso. Se ela o aceitasse faria de tudo para que todo esse esforço não fosse em vão...se ela não o quisesse, reprimiria esse sentimento e seguiria em frente. Iria falar com ela. Ele a a amava. Ele sabia, tinha certeza que ela também gostava dele. Mesmo com tantas brigas e discussões, eles sempre tiveram seus caminhos traçados. Desde o começo.

_AMOR DA MINHA VIDA_

_DAQUI ATÉ A ETERNIDADE_

_NOSSOS DESTINOS_

_FORAM TRAÇADOS_

_NA MATERNIDADE_

Já fez de tudo pra conseguir aquela ruivinha chata, xereta e esquentada. Apesar de todas as mentiras, de todas as mágoas...de tudo. Tanta coisa já fez...tantas poesias, presentes...claro, tudo, no começo, foi apenas por ser um desafio, mas com o tempo...o sentimento foi ficando maior, bem maior que um orgulho quebrado. Foi virando amor. Um amor incontrolável. Ele já fez muitas besteiras, muitas mancadas, muitas burrices. Ele só esperava que ela o perdoasse.

_PAIXÃO CRUEL DESENFREADA_

_TE TRAGO MIL_

_ROSAS ROUBADAS_

_PRA DESCULPAR_

_MINHAS MENTIRAS_

_MINHAS MANCADAS_

Ele estava nas mãos dela. Era escravo. Escravo do amor e de Lily. Sua Lily. Era um ser que precisava do outro. Precisava de Lily para continuar. Era questão de sim ou não. O problema era ela. Lílian o olhou. Corou. Ela fica linda corada. Ela fica linda quando acorda, quando sorri, quando está brava, quando chora...

_EXAGERADO_

_JOGADO AOS TEUS PÉS_

_EU SOU MESMO EXAGERADO_

_ADORO UM AMOR INVENTADO_

Agora ele estava chegando nela. Ele ia conseguir. Ele teria que conseguir. Poderia viver sem ela...Claro que sim. Mas seria uma vida sem-graça, sem amor, sem paixão. Não...Ele não podia mais viver sem ela. Agora ele tinha certeza. Não poderia viver sem aqueles olhos verdes o repreendendo. Não poderia mais viver sem aqueles cabelos vermelhos balançando quando estava brava. Ele não poderia viver sem ela. Pararia de respirar. Morreria.

_EU NUNCA MAIS VOU RESPIRAR_

_SE VOCÊ NÃO ME NOTAR_

_EU POSSO ATÉ_

_MORRER DE FOME_

_SE VOCÊ NÃO ME AMAR_

Largaria tudo por ela. Tudo. Sem mais nem menos. Iria ser o homem perfeito se precisasse. Iria ser um completo imbecil para tela. Seria. Daria tudo que ela precisasse. Amor era o que não faltava. Ela era vital para ele. Como o ar. Como seus amigos. Ela estava linda, com aquele vestido verde que realçavam seus olhos...Para ele, ela era linda até quando lhe dava um tapa.

Agora ela precisa saber. Saber que nada foi em vão. É agora ou nunca.

_QUE POR VOCÊ_

_EU LARGO TUDO_

_VOU MENDIGAR,_

_ROUBAR, MATAR_

_ATÉ AS COISAS MAIS BANAIS_

_PRA MIM É TUDO_

_OU NUNCA MAIS_

-Lily...

-Ah...Olá P...Tiago... –disse ela sorrindo. Como ela era linda.

-Olá...Er...Será que você gostaria de ir conversar um pouco...Lá fora? –disse ele encabulado. Momento histórico.

Ela o olhou com um olhar um pouco desconfiado. Mas foi com ele até os jardins, aonde sentaram e ficaram observando o céu, cheio de pontinhos brilhantes. Ficaram lá, em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ele tinha que falar. Se não ele nunca se perdoaria.

_QUE POR VOCÊ_

_EU LARGO TUDO_

_VOU MENDIGAR,_

_ROUBAR, MATAR_

_ATÉ AS COISAS MAIS BANAIS_

_PRA MIM É TUDO_

_OU NUNCA MAIS_

-Tiago, eu... –começou ela.

-Shhh... –sussurrou ele –deixe que eu falo.

-Lily...Você já se apaixonou por alguém?

Ela o olhou. O encarou. Tiago estremeceu.

-Sim...Acho que sim -respondeu ela.

-Sabe...Eu acho que sempre fui apaixonado pela mesma pessoa...Só que nunca soube.

_EXAGERADO_

_JOGADO AOS TEUS PÉS_

_EU SOU MESMO EXAGERADO_

_ADORO UM AMOR INVENTADO_

Lílian continuou ouvindo. Só que encarando os Lírios que tinham perto de onde estavam sentados.

-Lembra das nossas brigas?

Ela voltou a encara-lo.

-Claro...É meio difícil esquecer um garoto de doze anos me tacando bolinha de papel na cabeça, ou esquecer a cara de um garoto de quatorze anos quando disse que ele era um completo imbecil...

-Pois é...E pensar que depois de tantas brigas, desencontros...Brigas, discussões, brigas...Nós íamos nos tornar amigos.

-É...E estamos terminando Hogwarts. Nunca vou me esquecer do que passei aqui. Foi onde passei sete anos da minha vida. Foi onde passei a maior parte dela. Não quero ir embora. São tantas coisas, tantas lembranças.

Lílian já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tiago passou os braços sobre os ombros dela e a abraçou fortemente. Tinha que falar agora.

-Lily...Você tem medo?

-Do que?

-Do futuro. Da guerra. Da vida.

-Tenho. Muito medo.

-Lílian...Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa muito importante. Algo que mudará todo o rumo da minha vida, dependendo da resposta.

Lílian se soltou do abraço. E agora o encarava com aqueles bonitos e fortes olhos verdes.

-Lílian...Eu te amo. Você sabe disso. Você sabe desde que eu comecei a te perseguir, a te mandar flores, presentes, o que você fez questão de me devolver, sem exceções. Você não tem idéia do que eu sofri...E do que eu ainda sofro. Eu só quero ser feliz. Só que quero ter você comigo. Quero ter você me apoiando, como você fez quando meu pai foi assassinado. Eu só queria isso. Eu te amo. Não tenho mais palavras. A resposta é sua. A decisão é sua. Só quero te dizer que se você aceitar. Eu farei de tudo para você ser feliz. Se você não quiser...Eu farei de tudo para te esquecer, o que não será fácil, porque já tento isso á anos. Por você eu fiz de tudo: parei com o Snape, parei com um pouco de tanta marotagem...Eu cresci Lily...Eu cresci. Só quero que você entenda isso.

_QUE POR VOCÊ_

_EU LARGO TUDO_

_CARREIRA,_

_DINHEIRO, CANUDO_

_ATÉ AS COISAS MAIS BANAIS_

_PRA MIM É TUDO _

_OU NUNCA MAIS_

Lílian o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos. É claro que o amava. O amava desde sempre. Sabia o que queria desde que tinha apenas onze anos. Só não queria ver, não queria acreditar. Agora ela via a realidade.

-Tiago...Eu...Eu te amo.

Ele a olhou. Ela não precisava dizer mais nada. Isso era tudo o que queria ouvir. Tiago a beijou. Sem mais nem menos, a beijou. Sem detalhes, sem nada. Um beijo sincero. O primeiro beijo, que viria a seguir de vários outros. Realmente, depois de tudo o que passaram, depois de todas as brigas, discussões...Sete anos. Sete anos para descobrir o que sentiam um pelo outro. Sete anos para que o destino os guiasse ao caminho certo. Sete anos.

_EXAGERADO_

_JOGADO AOS TEUS PÉS_

_EU SOU MESMO EXAGERADO_

_ADORO UM AMOR INVENTADO_

_**Nota da Autora: Bem, e aí gente? É a minha primeira song, espero não ter ficado muito ruim...Bem, eu tive essa idéia do nada! Simplesmente veio! Estranho neh? Hehe, quero comentários!**_

_**Bjks da Nathi-Evans.**_


End file.
